Dreamies
= = Meu nome é Mark, tenho 25 anos. Sou um Game Developer de uma empresa de jogos conhecida. Blizzard. Sou responsável junto de mais uma equipe de dez pessoas pela parte do Código Base. Mas só nos reunimos para trocar dados. Não tenho namorada e moro sozinho em um apartamento legal. Minha família me visita pouco, eles moram longe. Gosto de trabalhar de casa; Por ser tão bom no que faço, a empresa sempre me dá alguns dias em casa para que eu possa desenvolver projetos específicos, sem nenhum estagiário para aporrinhar. Durmo pouquíssimo e nunca tenho sonhos. Até certo tempo atrás eu não tinha. Dizem que quando sonhamos não podemos ver rostos que nunca vimos, pois nosso cérebro só processa "dados" dos quais já conhecemos, e a partir dai eu não sei direito explicar o que aconteceu. Por isso vim aqui escrever o que aconteceu comigo desde o mês de Fev. de 2001. Fevereiro de 2001 Dormi pouco, como sempre. Deitei por volta de duas da manhã, depois de inúmeras páginas de códigos criadas, testadas e prontas. Eu estava fedendo e ainda sim não me importava. O trabalho importava, e eu era bom demais naquilo. Acordei atrasado e perdi o começo da última reunião do mês. Eles nos apresentaram um novo projeto, algo que iria revolucionar o mercado de jogos por uma década, talvez duas. Essa era a proposta. E vinha de um jogo antigo da empresa, também muito bem sucedido, do qual participei pouco, por na época ainda estagiar. Seu nome era World Of Warcraft. Não há nada de sobrenatural com o desenvolvimento do jogo, se é isto o que está pensando. Só ficou esquisito na mesma época em que participei assiduamente da criação dele. A proposta era a seguinte: Lançar um mundo aberto totalmente novo, baseado no Warcraft: Orcs & Humans, que foi tão aclamado em sua época de lançamento. Algo que fosse online, agora que a expansão da banda larga estava crescendo cada vez mais no país, e o acesso era maior. A ideia era lançar um RPG Online, com raças, classes, sistema de níveis, mundo aberto, continentes, missões, masmorras e raids. Pegar tudo o que um RPG de mesa tinha à oferecer e entregar ao público um projeto totalmente revolucionador. Onde se poderia viajar pelo mundo, montar equipamentos e ter uma imersão inovadora e surreal. Nesse dia voltei pro meu ap. fervendo! Estava a mil! Aquilo estava me deixando empolgado e eu não via a hora de receber a escala de setor, saber em qual parte do jogo eu iria trabalhar. A empresa trouxe um projeto totalmente frio com uma proposta aterradora, e pensar em como aquilo iria desenrolar me excitava. Afinal, eu sempre amei meu trabalho. Na manhã de sexta tive a notícia de que seria parte da equipe de criação de mundo. Estava feliz. No início do outro mês começaria a desenvolver o projeto, então eles liberaram todos para "expandir suas ideias". Nessa tarde eu estava sozinho jogando qualquer coisa pelo meu computador, quando a fome começou a me incomodar. Na geladeira: Nada. Nos armários: Nada. Então percebi que fazia semanas que eu não comprava nada para comer em casa. Fui ao mercado, trouxe leite, cereais, macarrão instantâneo e alguns biscoitos.Eu não sabia cozinhar então qualquer coisa que fosse "instantânea" serviria. Depois de comer, e tomar banho, sentei novamente no pc. Chequei os emails e não havia nada de importante, apenas um email novo de um remetente cujo endereço era "puffsnmuffins@enterprise.com", era um email de comercial de colchões, onde dizia que quem comprasse os colchões de sua marca, nunca mais teria uma noite de sono mau dormida. Achei engraçado. Pois era incomum eu receber emails assim, pois meu email era da empresa, totalmente restrito e acessível apenas para colegas de trabalho e relações pessoais. Marquei como spam. Após mais algumas horas jogando Max Payne, fui dormir, exausto. Nesta noite eu me lembro de um dos "primeiros" sonhos que consigo lembrar que tive, desde criança. Eu estava em um parque, bem iluminado, onde um lago enorme separava dois extremos do parque. Não tinha ninguém. Apenas eu, do lado de um dos extremos, próximo ao lago. Eu sabia que aquilo era um sonho, estava lúcido. E pela primeira vez, me senti livre. Corri como uma criança pelo parque, pulando galhos, e me jogando em tufos de folhas do Outono. Mas estava tão quente, era Outono. Eu podia perceber que não importava o quanto eu corresse, eu nunca chegava ao outro extremo do lago, mas eu não estava ligando, aquilo era um sonho, um dos bons. E bem quando eu subia em uma árvore e me preparava para tentar voar, acordei. E acordei com um estranho sorriso no rosto, uma felicidade inexplicável e o mais importante: Uma inspiração ávida e ideias incríveis para "meu" novo mundo em World Of Warcraft. Acordei num sábado incrível e estava cheio de planos. Faltava só o Domingo, e então seria março. Mês da criação. Me dediquei em projetos de desenhos, desenhei inúmeros mapas, com campos, bosques, algo mais bonito que o mundo Disney. Mas tinha o "quê" de fantasia. Árvores com rosto, e galhos velhos. Vegetações ilustres e quilômetros de lagos contínuos. Eu já tinha até nome para aquele lugar perfeito, mas batiza-lo com este seria difícil, logo que por este ramo era outra equipe responsável. Mas em minha cabeça aquele lugar deveria se chamar Azeroth. Aquele mundo, era perfeito, meu. Agora eu era um Mark com um pilha de mais de 100 folhas de mapas, desenhos e design, só tinha esquecido que meu trabalho era programar. Não custava nada levar isto aos chefões. O mês de fevereiro terminou num domingo cheio de programas televisivos chatos. E uma madrugada repleta de códigos, eu já estava começando a ligar ponto à ponto naquele mundo que nem era certo ser aquele. Segunda era março, aquela noite não dormi. Março de 2001 Chequei os emails antes de ir para o trabalho. Mais puffs n' muffins. Mais spam. Aquilo estava ficando chato. A primeira coisa que fiz foi levar os projetos ao Max, o chefe do departamento de Design, e este, apesar de confuso com meu interesse em linhas de design, adorou as ideias e prometeu levá-las adiante com aprovação da equipe, ressaltando que eu não parasse de desenhar contanto que isto não atrasasse os códigos. Nem muita cafeína abateu o sono naquela tarde, e pela primeira vez eu adormeci criando códigos. Em cima do teclado da empresa, pude sentir um arrepio começar a percorrer minhas pernas, e uma dormência crescente me paralisar. Acordei na mesa, com baba escorrendo pelo canto da boca aberta, e a dormência impedia meus movimentos, e só aumentava. Eu podia ver a divisória do escritório onde algum colega estava trabalhando, podia ver uma mosca pousar no canto da mesa, eu via cada poeira que levantava ao menor movimento e o pior, eu sentia algo perto de mim. Eu não estava acordado, "ainda é um sonho", pensei. Mas não poderia ser, tão real. Nessa paralisia os minutos pareciam séculos, e a sensação de ter algo atrás de mim irrompia um medo que jamais tinha sentido em toda minha vida. Então eu não estava mais paralisado. Eu estava ao meu lado, me vendo ali, deitado na mesa, com os olhos abertos e sem movimentar um músculo, e não havia nada atrás de mim. Olhei em volta e como eu já sabia, Joe, um colega de código, estava trabalhando na mesa ao lado. Andei um pouco pelo escritório deixando meu corpo para trás e percorrendo algumas mesas do Décimo andar, do qual eu trabalhava, e ao chegar perto do elevador, eu vi algo. Alguma coisa. Era algo sem forma. Estava próximo a uma das mesas, parecia uma silhueta humana, mas ao mesmo tempo não, não era humano. Era como ver algo que nunca deveria ser visto. Não consigo explicar. Então voltei quase que correndo pra onde estava meu corpo. E me toquei com força, neste exato momento, acordei. "Tava boa a soneca, eim." Ouvi Joe rir baixinho de mim ao canto da mesa. Passei a mão pelo rosto e me lembro de ter me perguntado várias vezes "Que porra foi essa?". Naquela noite eu só quis voltar para aquele lago. E voltei. Neste sonho, também lúcido, eu estava nos campos de Azeroth novamente. Ele estava um pouco diferente, mas ainda era um lugar lindo. Eu corri e corri e mais daquela vegetação incrível ia se expandindo pra mim. E quando eu quis ir ao outro extremo do lago, algo simplesmente me impedia. Uma limitação territorial, eu parecia estar em algum jogo. Então pensei "Que se foda, este é o meu sonho, sou eu quem mando." Pisei na água do lago e percebi que não afundei, achei uma sensação incrível, eu estava andando sobre a água. Continuei passo por passo, com medo de afundar e com a maior facilidade do mundo eu estava do outro lado. Mas algo aqui era diferente. O clima e o lugar todo se modificou, era como se eu estivesse em outro planeta, as plantas pareceram morrer, tornando-se galhos velhos e pútridos; A grama no chão murchou, ficou escura, preta. O céu escureceu e parecia aquele fim de tarde nublado, só que muito mais escuro. Até mesmo o sentimento em relação àquele lugar mudou. Eu me senti triste. Uma tristeza sem fundamento algum, eu estava apenas triste. Comecei a andar pelo local, com medo de algo me surpreender, olhando para cada canto, cada árvore morta, cada barulho que só uma natureza morta poderia emitir: nenhum. Eu parecia estar num limbo. Então o sonho começou a se tornar um pesadelo. E aquela terra morta, sem cor ou felicidade, eu nomeei Outland. Eu tinha tudo em minha cabeça. Parecia estar criando aquele jogo todo em meu cérebro, sem nem dar conta disso. Nesta época eu poderia dizer que estava adoecendo minha saúde mental. Mas não era isso. Os dias de março passaram se arrastando. Toda vez que eu adormecia eu ia explorar aquele mundo, que eu criei, mas que eu não conhecia nem 1%. Era incrível que com o passar das noites eu me interessava mais em explorar uma assustadora Outland à uma linda Azeroth. Outland tinha uma exclamação a mais. Tinha algo naquele mundo a ser descoberto, algo oculto. E cada dia de março estava lá no email: "puffsnmuffins@enterprise.com". "Venha comprar nossos colchões. Alameda Vertígo, número 80, NYC." Spam. Spam. Spam. Eu estava levando cada vez mais mapas e desenhos perfeitos de Outland e Azeroth para a equipe de Design, com prompts prontos e em menos de um mês já tínhamos quase um teste do primeiro protótipo de Outland, exatamente como em meus sonhos. E com tanto trabalho sobre minhas costas, estava difícil dormir. E não houveram sonhos em Abril, Maio, Junho, Julho, Agosto e Setembro. Outubro de 2001 A equipe de design parece não querer trabalhar, eles continuam me mandando emails pedindo novas ideias, novos desenhos. Eu estou cansado e mau dando conta da programação de códigos dos mapas aprovados pelo conselho da Blizzard. Eu não durmo mais e vejo constantemente aquela "coisa" por ai. Deve ser a privação de sono. Meus olhos estão fundos, os cabelos loiros antes bonitos estão sem brilho, tenho dores de cabeça constantes e ataques de raiva. Aquela porra de email ainda fica aparecendo todos os dias. Vou lá ver se essa porra de colchão faz mesmo o que promete. 27 de Outubro de 2001 Alameda Vertígo, número 80, NYC Estava lá, e desde este dia até o lançamento do jogo em 2004, coisas ainda mais estranhas aconteceram, e em alguns momentos eu nunca mais quis dormir de novo. Hoje ainda me sinto assim. Mas estou tranquilo, por que outros também vão se sentir assim. Era uma loja comum. Tinha na faixada escrito com letras grandes e azuis: "Puffs n' Muffins Your best choice for the best night ever!" Entrei. A loja era bonita. Tinha um ou dois funcionários, eram jovens, bonitos. Os invejei por alguns minutos, pareciam saudáveis. "Olá, boa tarde, posso ajudá-lo, senhor?." Disse com um sorriso largo, a atendente jovem. "Oi, quero um colchão que me faça dormir, quero sonhar de novo. Tenho insônia e faz meses que não durmo.", "Temos exatamente o que o senhor precisa." O sorriso da jovem parecia que iria rasgar do quão forçado era, chegava a ser assustador. Ela me encaminhou andar acima, onde todo o caminho dos degraus das escadas, eu sentia algo vil em minhas costas, como se esperasse o momento certo para fazer o que quer que fosse. Olhei para trás. Nada. Chegamos ao segundo andar, onde tinham vários colchões, de várias cores diferentes com placas que diziam. "Durma 12h", "Durma 24h", "Durma 48h", "Durma". Este último me intrigou, ao perguntar para a funcionária por que naquele não tinha especificação de horas, ela apenas respondeu "Este é o melhor de todos, faz dormir que é uma beleza!". Explicando a função dos colchões Puffs, a jovem disse que, cada colchão do tipo Puff tinha a função de dar ao dono o que ele queria, logo os colchões do tipo Muffin dava ao cliente o que ele precisava. Então eu retruquei "Preciso dormir, apenas. Me dê qualquer um.", Ela me olhou, sem expressão e logo rasgou o sorriso novamente. "Vamos de Muffin! Sai apenas por 99,90." Paguei, e entregaram o colchão em minha casa no mesmo dia. Deixei-o no chão. Era aproximadamente 19h da noite, simplesmente deitei, e em questão de minutos, eu dormi. Não sonhei. Levantei eram 9h da manhã, olhei no relógio. Estava atrasado pro trabalho, arrumei tudo rápido, engoli um biscoito e sai voando para empresa. "Droga, Mark! Onde é que você se enfiou??" Ouvi os berros de Richard, o chefe do CB. "Desculpe, Rich, dormi demais. Por quê esse escândalo?" cocei os cabelos, me sentia revigorado. "ESCÂNDALO?, DROGA MARK, OLHE O CALENDÁRIO!" Peguei o celular sem entender onde ele queria chegar e então vi. 15 de Novembro de 2001. 15 de Novembro de 2001 Como isso poderia ser possível? Não era. Eu não poderia ter dormido semanas direto, sem comer, defecar ou ninguém notar minha falta ou arrombar meu apê. Não era real. Me deram duas advertências e me mandaram pra casa. Na próxima eu seria demitido. Me afastaram por uma semana. Fiquei perdido. Não sentia mais vontade de trabalhar, aquele dia passou moendo meus neurônios. Como eu poderia ter dormido tanto? Algo em minha cabeça estava errado, algo não estava conectando, funcionando. Eu NÃO tinha dormido esse tempo todo. Fitei o colchão no canto de meu quarto. Fitei-o por horas, posso dizer. Então vi algo errado. O colchão estava com uma fronha. Todo arrumado. Coisa que eu não poderia ter feito dormindo semanas, dia após dia nele. Me apavorei e nesse mesmo dia fui de ônibus até a casa de um velho amigo: Freddie. O cara cresceu comigo. Literalmente, era meu irmão. Contei tudo, estava assustado, suando, e com essa ideia de que não estava sozinho. Contei a ele como eu achava que tinha alguém fazendo isto comigo, sobre o colchão e todas as outras coisas que aconteceram, Azeroth e Outland, e tudo o mais. Ele ficou apreensivo, dizendo que eu estava parecendo um louco, e eu retruquei dizendo que talvez realmente estivesse, pois não teria como eu perder semanas de memória e tudo estar bem. Ele me deu um calmante. Deitei-me no sofá e senti o corpo relaxar, eu estava dormindo. "Ei, aqui não é lugar de dormir." Ouvi uma voz pouco amigável ao meu lado. "Quem é você?" Resmunguei. "Eu? Eu sou você." Arregalei os olhos, era um sonho. Eu estava ao lado de mim mesmo, uma cópia exata de mim. Sentei no sofá. E me pus a conversar comigo mesmo. "O que está fazendo aqui?", "Ora, eu sou sua parte sã.", "O quê? Como assim, sã?", Ele encostou em minha cabeça."Você enlouqueceu, amigo. Louco, louco de pedra, louquinho. Está vendo? Nada disso aqui é real, como você poderia estar conversando consigo mesmo?" Senti um medo percorrer meu corpo. Fiquei quieto. Ele continuou. "Azeroth? Outland? Acha isso papo de gente normal? Ou acha que aquele mundo é uma mera coincidência? Você é um lunático" Deu um risada doentia. "Não é verdade, aquilo eram sonhos, eu só me inspirei neles, eram meus sonhos!" Disse tentando disfarçar o desespero. "Aquele era o MEU mundo." Riu ainda mais. "Você é só uma criança, fez tudo o que eu queria, sabe? Você vê... Você desenhou o que eu te mostrei, você tornou realidade o meu paraíso. Está lá, naquele jogo seu. Você inseriu meus ideais lá. E por isso sempre serei grato. Calma, amigo... Calma, não fique com medo." Se ajeitou. "Não sou um demônio, não te possui e nem vou fazer isso, por que isso sim é impossível. Mas procure em sua mente, a mente humana é a coisa mais doentia que pode existir. Por causa daquele jogo? Para proteger suas vontades. O que você fez naquela semana em que estava dormindo. Procure em sua mente. Eu sou você." Sorriu um sorriso amarelo e então tudo sumiu. Agora eu estava em lugar branco. E sentia como se os anos tivessem passado. Eu não dormia. Eu não sonhava, eu não dormia. Aquele era o meu mundo, e ele tinha que ser real. Agora ele é. _______________________________________ Fechei o arquivo com as mãos suando. Eu era detetive a mais de 30 anos e nunca vi tamanha barbárie em minha vida. Era um jovem saudável até certo ponto. A família não o visitava, tinha medo dele. Ao entrarmos em seu apartamento encontramos dentro da parede do quarto o corpo de uma jovem de no máximo 27 anos. Foi identificado como Callie Robbins, namorada do suspeito. O corpo estava em decomposição, sem as pernas e sem os braços que nunca foram encontrados. Ela não tinha os olhos e muitos oficiais no local vomitaram ou choraram como meninas de dez anos. Mark Webber era um esquizofrênico com transtorno de dupla personalidade. Foi encontrado na casa de um amigo após o desaparecimento de Richard Sloan, Joe Mytch, Max Hilbert e o amigo em questão, Frederic Finch. Cujo os corpos foram encontrados horas depois sua captura, no lago do Central Park, todos sem os membros e sem os olhos. O diagnóstico precoce de sua doença mental se deu a um rapaz que até os 23 anos de idade fora um programador audacioso, inteligente e saudável, adorado pela namorada e pela família. Aos 24 anos, este desapareceu com a namorada, nunca mais dando notícias aos familiares. Este perdera a noção da realidade, misturando sonhos com a vida real e perdendo tudo o que tinha. E após ler aquelas notas escritas por este jovem eu tenho certeza que a mente humana é realmente doentia. O caso foi fechado à cinco anos atrás, quando ele foi tido como mentalmente incapaz de responder por seus crimes, e internado e trancado para sempre em um Hospício local. A criançada da rua diz que ele deixou fragmentos de "seu mundo" espalhados pelo famoso jogo World of Warcarft, da Blizzard, que realmente foram "ao ar". E até programou um NPC escondido no código, onde conta a triste história de uma Undead (raça do jogo) que se perdeu em seu caminho, nomeada Lilían Voss, que depois de descoberta foi re-programada pela Blizzard, que além de tudo isso, faz de conta que o seu programador principal nunca existiu. Excluindo seu nome de todos os créditos. Os chefes locais dos dept. da Blizzard não aceitaram a ideia de Mark no começo, mas quiseram roubá-la, para não lhe dar os créditos e bônus em dinheiro. Ao visitá-lo, o pobre rapaz só sabia resmungar "meu mundo agora é real, você vive nele."Categoria:Psicopatas Categoria:Horror Categoria:Jogos Categoria:Terror Categoria:Games/terror/amaldiçoado